Unexpected Changes
by Batwoman
Summary: Prequel missing scene to Ducky's Pain. When April finds out she's expecting another baby, what will Illya say and how will this affect their lives? Light angst


**Title**: Unexpected Change

**Author**: Batwoman

**Rating**: K

**Spoilers**: none

**Archived**:

**Feedback**: always welcome

**Author's note**: This takes place in the early years, before Ducky's Pain. For information on purchasing both Ducky's Pain and the follow up, Past and Present, please see my profile page. As always, thanks to my beta Periwinkle, both for encouraging me to keep this fic and for betaing it.

Ontario, Canada, July 1, 1971

It was a hot and muggy summer day as Jean Thomas, once known as April Kuryakin in another lifetime, walked out of her doctor's office and onto the bustling street with a mix of emotions. She just learned that she was expecting her second child and was thrilled about this new life. At the same time she felt sad, sad that her husband was going to miss out on their second child's life, just as he was missing out on their daughter's life. With a heavy heart she walked into the grocery store to pick up something to make a special dinner in celebration for the news.

A short while later April walked into the door of her modest two-bedroom apartment, carrying a bag of groceries. With her free hand she closed and locked the door behind her, dropping her keys and purse on the table by the front door. She walked through the apartment and set the bag down on the kitchen counter. Placing the perishables into the refrigerator, April left the rest of the food on the counter and went in search of her husband. She found Illya lounging on Anya's bed, putting her down for a nap.

April leaned against the doorframe and drank in the sight before her, because she knew it was just a matter of time before Illya would leave for the next identity and alternate life.

Satisfied that his daughter was asleep, Illya placed a kiss on the top of her head and carefully eased himself off her bed. He smiled at his wife as he walked towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping an errant tear off her cheek.

Smiling sadly she replied, "Nothing." April snaked her arm around his waist as he closed the door and she led him to the couch. Once on the couch April snuggled with her husband, enjoying a quiet moment before they began celebrating. If Illya's reaction when he learned of Anya was anything to go by, then April knew they were going spend the rest of naptime in bed. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, April gave her husband a long, lingering kiss.

"Mmm, if that was for putting Anya down for her nap, then I'll put her to bed from now on," Illya said when the kiss ended.

April smiled at him and said, "There's more where that came from, if you play your cards right."

"Really?"

"Really," she purred. "Illya," she began unable to contain her excitement any longer, "I'm pregnant."

Illya felt like someone had tossed a bucket of cold water on him. "Pregnant," he gasped.

April pulled back, shocked at his reaction to her happy news. "Illya?"

Illya couldn't say anything as a million thoughts ran through his mind at the news. He was sure they had used protection when they made love. Maybe April missed a pill or maybe his condom broke or slipped off? Did they use protection every time they made love? What were they going to do? They couldn't run back to Russia to hide out during this pregnancy the way they had the first time. Illya was planning on going to medical school; he planned on becoming a medical examiner. But April was vulnerable now.

"Illya," April tried again only to be met by silence. She meekly backed away from him suddenly feeling very foolish for her excitement. "So that's it?" Needing an escape, April quickly gathered her keys and purse and ran out the door; she wouldn't let him see her cry, not now.

The sound of the closing door snapped him from his thoughts. Illya jumped off the couch and ran to the door, opening it and ready to call after her. A quick scan of the hall found her nowhere to be seen. "Damn," he muttered. Running back into the apartment, he closed the door and sank down onto the couch. He knew if he looked out the window, he wouldn't find her. She was well trained and knew how to disappear just as easily as he could. Resigned to the wait, Illya picked his book up off the coffee table and settled back into the couch.

It was close to dinnertime and Illya was worried about April, as she still hadn't returned home. He thought about taking Anya out with him as he searched for April, calling it an adventure. But he didn't want to take any chances with Anya's safety, so he stayed in instead. He knew if something happened to his wife he would find out. Illya sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room; his daughter sitting in his lap, as they played Candyland. He cherished the precious time he spent with Anya; he missed her terribly when he was away. The only way he was able to cope with the separation from his family, was to remind himself that they were safe.

Illya's ears perked at the sound of the lock. He kept a trained eye on the door, knowing in his heart it was April, but trained paranoia still lingered and he wasn't going to relax until he saw his wife walk through the front door.

"Mommy," Anya called out as she jumped to her feet and ran to the door.

After closing and locking the door, April knelt down to receive the hug that was waiting for her. She closed her eyes as she held her precious daughter, she couldn't understand how Illya wouldn't want another child, knowing that it would be two times the hugs and kisses, two times the giggles and cuddles, two times the smiling faces greeting them at the door and in the morning. April pulled back from the hug and looked at her daughter. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Anya vigorously nodded her head and April smiled. She planted a kiss on top of the strawberry blonde hair and stood, saying she was going to make dinner.

Illya watched his wife as she interacted with their daughter. He noted she never once looked at him. "April," he said, pushing himself off the floor as she whizzed past.

"Don't…," she said refusing to look at him.

Illya started after her when his daughter called him. "Daddy, it's your turn."

He stopped and turned to her and said, "Why don't you take my turn until I come back, ok?"

Smiling she said, "Ok," and ran back to the game.

Satisfied she was occupied for the time being, Illya turned his attention back to his wife. He walked into the kitchen and, hoping she wouldn't still shut him out began, "April…."

"Not now. I'm busy," she said, refusing to look at him.

Illya managed to glance at his wife and saw she had been crying. "We need to talk," he said hoping she would let him in.

"I don't want to get into this now."

"Why won't you talk now?"

"Because I don't want to fight about this while Anya's in the next room. How long do you think she'll stay occupied playing her game all by herself? Not long. She'll be in here soon enough wanting you to get back to the game."

"What makes you think…" he began but was cut off by the tug on his trousers. He looked down to the smiling face of his three-year-old daughter.

"Daddy, it's your turn," Anya said, looking up to her father.

Illya looked up at his wife, and April briefly glanced at him as she said, "I'm with her more than you are."

Illya sighed, he needed to talk to his wife, straighten out the misunderstanding. He picked up their daughter and said, "I thought I told you to play for me until I returned."

She gave him an impish smile and said "it's funner playing wif you."

Illya smiled at her and leaned in close, quaking like a duck. Anya giggled uncontrollably and he stole a kiss on her cheek. He tickled her as he carried her back to the living room.

April returned to her task of making the dinner she originally planned. Even though she was mad at her husband, she saw no reason to change the menu this late in the day.

The dinner conversation was minimal; April did her best to avoid talking to Illya, while he did his best to try to talk to her. Talking to Anya about all the things she did with Illya only served to break April's heart. She just couldn't understand how he didn't want another child.

It pained Illya to see April like this. Despite the stresses of their lives, they didn't fight. He couldn't remember a time when a misunderstanding stood between them. He was hoping to talk to her after dinner as she cleaned up, but was further dismayed when she shooed him out of the kitchen along with their daughter. Illya was suddenly reminded of April's first pregnancy - he easily remembered how emotional she was at times. Originally chalking the emotions up to the stress they had been through in the first twenty-four hours of finding out about that pregnancy, Illya had later researched the subject and just what happened to a woman's body. He soon learned that April's see-sawing hormones were a normal part of pregnancy. Still that knowledge didn't ease his mind about her current actions.

April was relieved when Illya left the kitchen without trying to talk to her. She let her tears silently fall as she put the leftovers away and washed the dishes. April took her time cleaning the kitchen; she was in no hurry to hide out in her bedroom, knowing it would be a couple more hours until Illya put Anya to bed for the night. When the last dish was dried and put away in the cupboard, April neatly hung the towel from the oven handle and turned the light off as she walked out of the kitchen.

Suddenly feeling the stress of the day, April wearily walked to her bedroom, flipped on the light switch and closed the door before she sank down on the bed. Needing a break from her heartache, she grabbed her book from the nightstand and stretched out on the bed, running her finger along the top to find her bookmark.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

Illya looked into his daughter's green eyes, so innocent and full of wonder. He hated lying to her but he didn't want to tell her April was upset with him because she mistook his silence at the news of their new baby to mean that he did not welcome the new life. "Mommy's resting, baby, she's tired."

"Oh," she said before turning back to her toys.

Illya pushed his thoughts aside, as he would speak with April soon enough. Right now, he wanted to just focus on his daughter and the quiet time they were spending together. Once he started medical school, he wouldn't have much time to spend with his family.

Later that night Illya sat on Anya's bed as he read her a bedtime story. When he finished the book, he glanced down to find Anya was sleeping. He smiled as he closed the book and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Illya decided to watch her sleep for a few minutes, knowing she'll grow up too fast for his liking. Then, deciding he couldn't wait to clear things up with April any longer, Illya planted another kiss on Anya's head and adjusted the covers one last time before leaving her room.

He walked down the hall to the master bedroom and gently closed the door behind him. "April," he quietly began as he walked to the bed.

"No, let me," April said as she sat up on the bed, closing her book and placing it on the nightstand. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a deep breath. "I know this baby wasn't planned, and I know this isn't the most ideal time to have another one, but I don't understand how you could not want this one as much as Anya."

Illya reached for her and said, "April.."

"Don't," she said putting up a hand to stop him. She needed to get this out of her system without Illya trying to weasel his way out of it. "I'm keeping this baby Illya, and won't expect you to support it but I won't let you shun the baby when you are home. It won't be fair if you spend time with Anya but ignore this one."

Deciding he had heard enough, Illya sat on the bed next to her and said, "April, you misunderstood. I wasn't silent because I don't want the baby. Quite the contrary. When you told me you were pregnant, the first thing I thought was that you and Anya would come and stay with me while I'm in school. You're going to be vulnerable and I will worry too much if you aren't where I can keep you safe."

April looked at her husband, shocked by his statement, tears stinging her eyes she sat silent. The stress and fear of living in hiding must have gotten to her more than she realized. She didn't know how she could have misjudged her husband like that.

He took her hands in his hand continued, "When we got married, I vowed to do whatever it took to keep our family safe, even if that meant coming in from the field. I will do everything to protect the two of you."

"Three," she said. Illya looked at her questioningly and April placed a hand on her flat belly. "Three of us."

Illya smiled, "Pardon me. The three of you." He tenderly kissed her, leaning his forehead against hers when the kiss ended. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

April placed a hand on his cheek and said, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have doubted you."

Illya kissed her again, accepting her apology. When the kiss ended, he pulled back and said, "It seems we have some making up to do."

"Make up sex?"

He grinned and said, "That too."


End file.
